Battlescars
by SyndicateLeviathan
Summary: A series of Overwatch oneshots. Requests are accepted and very much appreciated, and constructive criticism is more than welcome.


This is my first time attempting to use this app, so please bear with me. Inform me of any grammatical errors I might have missed, and I apologize in advance if there are any. Ideas and requests are always welcome ^^

This first one is a Mercy/Reader, because I don't have an OTP or anything. Also, for the sake of this oneshot, Mercy does not have awesome healing capabilities like she has in-game.

Enjoy.

You were a frontline on an escort mission. Something about escorting a cache of supplies and ammo for those who needed them in combat. When you arrived to escort the payload, you were met with a staggering amount of forces from the terrorist group known as Talon.

After a long fight, most of the force had been defeated, and the rest were either retreating or sacrificing themselves to provide time for their teammates' escape. Most of your group was ahead, to the side, or behind the payload, and you; well, you were sitting on top of the payload, taunting and shooting at Talon forces.

It was a warm and beautiful day, the skies clear save for a few puffy clouds. Occasionally a cool breeze would blow through the streets, kicking up some auburn and yellow leaves in it's path. It was beautiful, watching the leaves get lifted into the air only to twirl and float back down when the wind released them. If it weren't for the previous attack from the now retreating terrorists, you would say this day was perfect.

You turn your gaze upward as movement catches your attention, and you spot someone moving along the roof. The sun casts a glare, though, making it impossible to make out more than the shadow of the rooftop figure. In an attempt to make out any characteristics, you squint, and that's when you notice the glint of the metal barrel of a gun.

The sharp, sickening crack of a gunshot rings out, and time seems to slow. A powerful force throws you back like a punch to the face, and a brief thought flashes across your mind:

 _Sniper._

Pain quickly blossoms in your chest, dominating your thoughts.

Your back hits the ground hard, knocking the breath out of you, and with every desperate gasp you take to regain that breath pain surges like fire through you. Blurred figures rush over to you, and muffled gunshots ring out beside you.

Blood starts to pool around you as you close your eyes, suddenly realizing how bright the sun was, but once you close them and envelop your world in red as the light seeps through, shining through your skin and revealing the crimson source of life beneath; you find yourself unable to open them again. A sense of fatigue hits you, and darkness starts creeping in at the edges of your vision. Someone is yelling, and you can feel yourself getting lifted up as the darkness takes you.

Pain. Pain is the first thing your mind registers. Pain and the cold nip of the air. There's a persistent stab of pain in your chest, aching with each breath. You open your eyes slowly, cringing at the harsh light shining from above you. The soft hum of electricity and constant beeping fills in the silence of the room, and as your vision clears, you notice an IV to your left next to a heart monitor. You manage to lift your head up slightly and crane to look at your chest, but only saw crisp white sheets and a small glimpse of the mint green hospital gown you were wearing.

That's when you notice another presence in the room.

A little startled, you almost jump out of the bed but a sudden jolt of pain keeps you bed-ridden. The heart monitor starts to beep faster, causing the apparently sleeping figure to stir. They jolt up quickly, rushing to your side, and for a brief moment you almost didn't recognise them.

Mercy stood next to your bedside, her hair was disheveled and tied back in a sloppy ponytail, her brilliant blue eyes were dull and had dark bags underneath them, and her skin was paler than you last remember it. The doctor smiles at you with relief, her eyes starting to gloss over with tears at the sight of you alive and well.

"You're awake," She whispered, the corners of her mouth quirking up into a small grin. She stared at you for the longest time, her smile fading as the silence dragged on, "I thought I lost you."

"Glad you didn't," You respond, trying to smile despite the ache in your chest. "What happened?"

Her expression darkens, and she looks away from you, focusing on the heart monitor and listening to the steady beep that represented your heartbeat. "There was a sniper. A Talon agent. We weren't sure if it was Widowmaker or not, they only fired at you and fled." She turned her gaze you you again, her sapphire eyes looking sadly down at you with what appeared to be guilt and remorse, "When I saw you I feared for the worst. Even after I patched you up and gave you a transfusion, you never woke up. You stayed unconscious for a little over a week."

Your eyes widened upon hearing that. Over a week? What happened since then? "Did… did anything happen while I was out?" You ask her.

Mercy shakes her head slightly. "No, not much. 76 came to visit you, so did Tracer and Winston. 76 seemed pretty pissed about you getting hurt," She blew out a breath, "I had to preform CPR on you twice because you had stopped breathing, and I, uh, had to bathe you…" She coughed into her fist, avoiding your gaze.

"Did you get any sleep?" You blurt out, unable to help yourself. Guilt wrenched at you slightly upon seeing her in this state.

"Not much, but do not worry. I was watching over you. A few hours of sleep lost is a small price to pay for saving you, mein geliebte," She said waving her hand dismissively. You notice she mumbles the last part, but decide not to ask.

"Mercy," You sighed in exasperation, "You need to sleep." You started to shift over to the side of the small hospital bed, causing her to rush over and try to stop you, thinking you intended to get up.

"No, no, don't get up," She says hurriedly, placing gentle but firm hands on your shoulders, "You are not ready to walk yet-" She stops talking, however, when she sees you patting the empty space next to you.

"I want you to get some sleep, and, knowing you, you'll just go into another room and start working again," Mercy looks at you for a second, thinking, before shaking her head and taking her hands off you shoulders.

"I can't," She says softly, looking at your heart monitor once more as if it brought her comfort to hear the steady mechanical beeps emanating from it.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that if I sleep I'll…" She took a deep breath, "I'll lose you. And-And I don't want to lose another person, much less you. There's so much I want to be able to tell you, and if you were to die because of my negligence, I would never forgive myself."

"Angela," You say, catching her attention. You reach out and grab her hand, patting the empty space beside you again with your free hand, "Stay with me. Please."

She stared at you for a few moments, before slowly making her way around to the other side of the bed, laying down carefully next to you. You felt a smile force its way onto your face, and, unable to help yourself, you reached for her hand again and squeezed it gently. There was nothing but the hum of electricity in the room and the beep of a heart monitor for the longest time, and you wondered if the doctor had fallen asleep yet.

You took a deep breath, and without turning to look at her, said,

"Tell me now."

Mercy shifted slightly, indicating she was indeed awake, and she turned her head to look at you.

"Tell you what?" She asked, confusion painting her face.

"You said there was so much you wanted to tell me, so… tell me." You respond, turning your head to m3et her gaze. She visibly flushed before turning to face the ceiling once more.

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. Come on, doc, I already got you in the same bed as me, you can tell me," You grinned teasingly at her, watching her face tint a darker shade of red at your comment. She stayed silent for a long while, causing you to sigh and look back up to the ceiling.

"Sie wissen nicht, wie viel du mir bedeutest," Mercy murmured, causing you to turn to her once more, surprised she actually answered. She turned her sapphire gaze to you, repeating what she said in English this time, "It means 'You do not know how much you mean to me'. I can't imagine going a single day without you. You are like the sun, beautiful when you arrive and just as beautiful when you leave. Too bright to look at directly, but without you, life would cease to function. That is why, if you were to ever die, I would never forgive myself, because I would have lost the most precious thing in this world to me."

Despite your efforts, your face heated up at her words. "Oh." You looked towards the wall, mustering enough courage to follow through with what you were going to do next. Taking a deep breath, you turned onto your side, ignoring the sting of protest from your wound, and you moved so you hovered slightly over the doctor. She looked surprised, and before she could scold you for moving so much, you leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was guiltily pleasant, and you would shamefully admit that there is such thing as "fireworks" when people kiss. Guess those cheesy chick flicks were right in some aspect. You pull away from the kiss reluctantly, placing your forehead on hers and peering into her sapphire eyes.

"Love you too," You respond, giving her a cheesy grin before flinching at the sudden pain that came from your chest. "Ow."

Mercy shakes her head at you, fighting to keep the smile off her face as she lays you back down and scolds you, "You reopened your wound, töricht." She says, after looking at the small but fresh red stain on the gauze she had dressed the wound with, "Just be glad it's mostly healed already."

"Heal me then, doctor."


End file.
